The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, and particularly, a technology for changing print content according to a geographical movement situation of a user who holds a wearable device.
Mobile terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals, and wrist band type, eyeglass type, or earphone type wearable devices that are used while being worn by users have a function of acquiring position information of the device itself. When such a device and an image forming device such as a printer and a multifunction printer are linked, it is possible to perform print control using position information of the device. For example, there is a general print control device capable of controlling printing of a printer on the basis of position information of a device that has sent a print instruction.